Behind the scenes of Camp Rock
by gobackintohisarms
Summary: What went on behind the scenes of Camp Rock the movie? Did they have more stars there then just the cast?
1. Chapter 1

Should I make it?

Trailer for Camp Rock behind the scenes!

When you think of Camp Rock you think everything is perfect filming.

_Shows the cast smiling laughing waving at cameras._

Well what if its not so perfect?

_Shows everyone yelling._

What if you piece of the past comes back?

_Shows a girl waiting for them to be done filming._

What if you fell in love with her again?

_Shows the director needing the cast to see a real kiss so he makes them kiss._

But what if you had a problem that couldn't go away?

_Shows a girl eyeing the two kiss and getting very anger._

Follow the Camp Rock Cast and some un Camp Rock Cast people to see if true love can win or if a movie can come between everything.

Starring:

Miley Cyrus

_Wait what!?_

Nick Jonas

_Miley..I..lov-_

_Joe Jonas_

_So I guess we have to._

_Demi Lovato_

_Yuper!_

Selena Gomez

_You will be mine by the time this movie is done!_

Kevin Jonas

_Why are you here?_

_And many more._

_Tell me if I should do it please! It will be better then the trailer trust me!_


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanna play my music filled Miley Cyrus' car.

"And that was Play My Music from the new movie that the Jonas Brothers are working on." The DJ said. "Today they start filming. Roomers are floating around that there are two new couples Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato and Nick Jonas-" Miley finally turned her radio off as she was pulling in to the airport parking lot. She walked in and told the security who she was waiting for. They escorted her to where they'd be arriving. Miley started humming S.O.S to herself until she finally saw three guys walking down the airport escalators. Who where the three guys you ask? Well Joe, Nick and Kevin Jonas. Miley hadn't talked to Nick in two years but she kept in touch with his two older brothers. See the Jonas Brothers had been on tour, filming a TV show and more.

As soon as Nick got off the escalator he dropped his three bags he was carrying and ran right to Miley. Being on tour for almost years along with writing music and filming a TV show can drive you a little nuts. Miley ran right in to his arms and barred her face in his chest taking in his scent. Nick lifted her chin up and did the unthinkable he kissed her.

"Whoa whoa whoa you two, two seconds off the air plane and already mackin' on each other?" Joe yelled walking up to them.

"Hi guys." Miley said walking up to both Joe and Kevin and wrapping them in a hug.

"Well we should start leaving before the airport gets too crowded." Kevin announced.

Miley led all three of them to her car, popped her trunk and made sure all their bags were safely in her car.

"So you make a left out of the airport then-" Kevin started to tell her directions.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you guys stay at a hotel all this time. You are stay at the Cyrus house." She told them.

"Are you sure, I mean we don't want to impose." Joe told her.

"Guy's it's my house, just me and my cat." She told them laughing a little.

"You know I wouldn't put that out to the world, I mean the next headline could be 'Miley, cat lady.'" Joe told her looking out to the window finally happy to be in Los Angles again.

It took them approximately forty minuets to get to Miley's house. Once they arrived the brothers were pretty surprised by her house. It was astonishing, forty foot house, five bedrooms, two bathrooms. Once they got all of their suitcases in and in the rooms they were staying in, Miley began on dinner. While she was cooking the brothers decided to explore her house a little more. Joe decided to go looking for her cat, Kevin wanted to see her backyard and Nick well Nick went right for her room. It was like a magical world locked behind one skinny door. One turn of the door nob and that world would be exposed.

A/N- Yes short but I wanted to post it and yeah please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Rocky! All I want to do is pet you!" Joe screamed. Some how he ended up stuck in the cats condo. Don't ask how he even got in there because I don't even think he knows.

"Joe?" He heard outside of the cats condo. The cat took off when hearing the voice.

"Miley?" He screamed.

"Joe what in the world! I leave you alone for an hour and you get stuck in my cats house. How'd you even get in there in the first place?"

"Don't ask me! Ask your cat who tricked me and led me in to this death trap!" He yelled.

"I should have warned you Rocky is a little devil. I'll go find Kevin and Nick so they can try to get you out."

He twisted the door knob with sweaty palms. This wasn't like Nick to go snooping and defiantly not like him to be nerves to look in someone's room. But this certain someone was different. It was _Miley_. And it had been so long since he saw her room. Just one peak wouldn't hurt. He stepped onto the hardwood floor and took in all different sights. The walls were a light blue. A queen size bed with a light comforter coving it. A few pictures of the ocean hanging in different spots. And a tour picture? A tour picture of her and Nick actually. He walked up to it slowly but before he could fully inspect it he felt a hand in his shoulder.

"Snooping around I see?" Kevin said laughing a little. Nick went to defend himself but before he could he got cut off by Kevin saying "Come on Joe somehow got himself stuck in Miley's cat's house."

"Alright Joe were all here." Miley said outside of the little house.

"Now were going to pull you out head first on three okay?" Kevin said loudly.

"Okay."

"One, two, three!" All at once Joe felt six arms reach in and grab any body part and pull. But it somehow worked!

"Thanks guys!" Joe said when he could finally stand on his two feet.

"No problem, just don't get stuck again." Nick told him reaching down to pet Miley's get who was giving Joe a weird look.

"You are a very mean cat!" Joe yelled at the tabby cat purring very loudly.

"Come on guys dinners ready and I bet none of you have had a home cooked meal in awhile." Miley told them leading them all down to her dinning area. She had prepared a simple salad, steamed asparagus and of course steak. Once dinner was done Miley piled all of the dishes together and disappeared into the kitchen. She began to soap up the dishes when she felt a tap on the shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Nick with a towel in hand.

"Like old times, you wash, I'll dry." He told her.

She smiled at his jester of kindness and the fact that he remembered how they always had to wash the dishes on tour.

"Well for dissert I made a apple pie and I picked up some vanilla ice cream, so guys dig in." She told them smiling proudly. She always loved to see them dig into her baked goods. Especially Joe who always looked like he enjoyed them the most. Once everyone finished eating and Miley finished cleaning up they all decided since tomorrow was a very long day to go to sleep

"Good morning Camp Rock cast!" Miley heard the director of the movie scream into a megaphone. "I want all of you on set and ready to film one of the last scenes in ten minuets!" He yelled again. Miley watched as all of the crew went to the other side of the room where the scene where Joe's character Shane and Demi's character Mitchie talked and basically admitted they liked each other. Joe really didn't fill Miley in on the whole movie and Nick and Kevin weren't in it that much so they didn't really know much about it either. Miley was actually on good terms with the leading lady of the movie. They talked a few times at award shows and who knows maybe they'd become closer.

"Okay, Demi, Joe ready?" The director yelled. Joe and Demi began to read their lines laugh and flirt on the camera how their characters where suppose to.

"Now kiss!" The director yelled.

"Huh"? They both said out loud in total shock.

"You mean you guys didn't get the new ending?"

They both shook their heads no in utter confusion.

"Well all we need you to do is kiss." The director told them seeming like it was as easy as eating a piece of pie.

"Um, I don't think we can do that." Demi said standing next to Joe with an awkward look on her face.

"Yeah, I mean you can't expect us to be comfortable with that." Joe told him.

"Well what will make you be more _comfortable_?" The director asked through clenched teeth.

It's like Miley had a bulls eye on her forehead and Joe and Demi where playing target practice with their eyes. Miley's heart started to speed up this was no good.

"Maybe if we saw a more experienced actor and actress kiss we could play off of it." They told the director.

"Well who wants to step up to the plate?"

"Those two do." Demi and Joe said pointing at both Miley and Nick.

"What?" They both said in utter shock.

"No." Miley said stuttering.

"We can't we just friends." Nick told them all.

"That didn't stop you guys yesterday! Come on for old times sake." Joe joked.

"Alright, even though I don't know how you guys will be more confident after this." Miley said stepping closer to Nick. She gave him a weak smile. _Well here goes nothing._ She though. It was like jumping into a pool in December she had to take that plunge and she did. Nick gently grabbed her face and brought it to hers. They began to kiss and as the kiss went on their emotions were finally let out after two years. Hate, love, and resent.

"Okay everybody calm down I'm finally here!" It was all of there worst nightmares. _Selena. _


End file.
